


[Podfic of] Smitten / written by chicaintcheap

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/cloudied/3655.html">Smitten</a> by chicaintcheap<br/><b>Duration:</b> 01:19:20</p><p>When Merlin, a demon, and Arthur, an angel, meet in Vegas and wake up married, all Hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Smitten / written by chicaintcheap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smitten](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3944) by chicaintcheap. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/24ay5zwcfc2h4jezk1lrwgp5mzh0ju4v.mp3) | 72.8 MB | 01:19:20  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/3d1s3ushw3gx00ioc8qnr48xav2ic8yf.m4b) | 45.0 MB | 01:19:20  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/smitten).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources:**  
>  » The music and sound effects were provided by [meowtek](http://www.freesound.org/samplesViewSingle.php?id=24345) and [spinmeister](http://ccmixter.org/files/spinmeister/27145).  
> » The photo bases were provided by [Merlin's Keep](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/), [David Grant](http://www.flickr.com/photos/fusionpanda/187002292/), and [Matthew Venn](http://www.flickr.com/photos/matthewvenn/366873545/).


End file.
